House Rules
= House Rules = Those rules apply over / on top of official rules. TL;DR version Those house rules stands on three pillars: # GH2 unit points are used instead of drops as it removes the "1-2-3" scale, using conversion rate 1 unit drop = 1 GP = 100 points. # Player can affect what to purchase between battles instead of being forced to accept a single roll (chose three followers tables, roll on each, you CAN purchase on or more of those rolls). # For more-players campaigns, rounds are introduced (with the option of odd even players). General changes # Ignore all "number of unit rolls / number of followers" when building / increasing your warband. # Instead GH2 points costs are used (see below). Warband setup # Each player has 500gc (golden crowns) at the start of the campaign. # You have to select a champion in the usual way (pick a warband allegiance, choose champion from list), but instead of noting how many "rolls" you have, pay his price in gc equal to the cost of the model according to GH2. # Remaining gold can be used to purchase followers in exactly the same way it is in between of battles (see below). Rewards #After each battle, you score Glory Points as normal (loser 1, winner D3 with possible reroll). #You can decide to convert any or all of newly acquired GPs into gc. You cannot convert GPs from previous battles. #In addition, you can choose to gain Champion's Reward, Follower's Reward or 100gc. Warband management # In between battles, you can spend gc to get more units to your warband. # After each battle (after rewards are awarded), choose three follower tables (you cannot choose one multiple times), then roll D6 on each. Those are your warband expansion options. # You can choose from allied follower tables (same Grand Alliance). Those follow GH2 rules for allies -- they do not benefit from allegiance bonuses (except for Grand Alliance being your allegiance), but does not break it for others. # You can never have more than 20% of your total warband points value in allies. # You can purchase (paying their point cost in gc) any and all expansion options units. # You cannot purchase from single expansion option more than once. # After you made your choices, expansion options are discarded, to be renewed after next battle. # Once you select options / equipment for a unit, you have to keep it. # If you purchase a unit you already have, you can instead increase the unit size by same number of models (up to unit warscroll max size). Campaign rounds # Campaign is player over rounds (same as professional team sports). # Before every round, randomly generate pairings (or agree on specifics). # In there is odd number of players, one random player gets a bye (he receives 1 GP + 150gc instead of playing a game). # Player that lost in previous round choose a map. If there are no losers or more than one in a match, chose a map randomly. Victory # Campaign is won when one player has 10 GP and wins another game (bye does not count as win). Allegiance abilities # You can choose any allegiance abilities set as long as you follow GH2 rules (eg. all units, except for allies, fulfill the allegiance requirements). For example, if you pick only from Order / Human Retinue table, you can play Order, or Free People. Once you get a Helblaster, you only qualify for Order. # You can change allegiance abilities in between rounds, after your opponent was chosen, but before map was selected. # There are no battalions. Allies # For purposes of point limitations, an ally is defined as a unit that is not from own follower table (for exampmle Bloodletters are allies for Khorne Bloodbound since they are from Khorne Daemons follower table). # For purposes of Allegiance abilities, standard GH2 rules apply. So, if you have a Helblaster Volley Gun in a Human army, it is not an ally for purposes of points limitation, but if you want Free Peoples allegiance, it is). Army size # At the start of campaign, players can agree on a "fielding limit". # When playing a game, no player can field an army with more points value than given limit. All models that affect the game in any way count (eg. unused half of army in Cornered!, victim in The Sacrifice all counts toward the limit). # This limit does ''not ''affect what units you can purchase in regard to allies. When you field the army, you have to fulfill your allegiance requirements though as per GH2 rules. FAQ # Can you change allegiance bonuses between battles? -- No idea :D TODO / Followup # Possibly add min/max for battleline / leader / artillery / behemoth. # Change "player that lost in previous round" to "player with more losses". # Reduce points gained per battle / gp to 75, 60 or 50.